All Eds Are Off
All Eds Are Off is a season 5 episode of "Ed, Edd n Eddy", where the Eds, Kevin, Rolf, and Jonny all make bets who can put off their annoying habits the longest. Plot Double D & Eddy have known for many years now that their old pal Ed has a bit of a thing going on with gravy - after all its not hard to tell considering how many times must they have heard him joyfully burbling that five letter word. Oh yes, chickens and buttered toast may be dear to Ed's heart but gravy it seems, reigns supreme! However, its not until Ed causes an instant gravy mix incident at the local swimming pool, in between sipping the stuff from a thermos and detaching portions of gravy cake from his coat lining, that his friends realise that Ed's not just partial to gravy, he's obsessed with the stuff. To make it worse for Eddy, he's been blamed for the pool's gravy-slick and given detention! Enough is enough! Maddened by Ed's constant gravy consumption, Eddy challenges his friend to go without his precious gravy for one whole day & when Double D leaps to Ed's defence he ends up being dragged in too. It's not very long after that, that the 'I bet you can't, I bet I can, I bet a quarter' challenge has hit every boy on the school bus! Ed as we know, must refrain from eating gravy all day; Double D may only use single syllable words when he speaks and loudmouth Eddy is not allowed to shout. On the non-Eds side, Kevin can not call the Eds dorks; Rolf is not going to eat any of his beloved meat and Jonny 2x4 is going to stop listening to Mr 2x4 himself, Plank! Of course to begin with everyone is full of confidence that they can each go the distance and win the pile of loot, after all its only one day, isn't it? They're not so weak, are they? But as the seconds stretch into minutes and the minutes stretch into hours the strain begins to show, Kevin's temper flares and he nearly slips up and poor Rolf's so weak he can barely lift a finger. Ed is deep in gravy-withdrawal; Double D is definitely struggling to keep to small words and poor little Jonny's going nuts as he just doesn't hear that voice in his head - and this is all without hushed-up Eddy's dirty tactics coming into effect. Eddy provokes the kids into breaking their deals but starts running his loud mouth before Ed could eat a drop of gravy. In the end Ed wins $1.25 and plans to spend it on more gravy. Oh the irony... Quotes *Ed: (responding to Eddy's yell) "Aaaah! Your voice is like toothpicks in my drumsticks, Eddy!" Edd: (primly) "I agree Ed, I've always wished Eddy would communicate in a tone of voice that didn't rattle the timbers of every house in a four block vicinity." Eddy seethes, clearly trying to think of a response to Edd. Ed: (to audience) "Don't touch that dial, kids!" ---- *Eddy: (panicking in the pool) "Argh! The dam's burst! Man the lifeboats! Women and me first!" ---- *Rolf: (to Kevin) "Always with this duck word, yes, Kevin-Boy? Rolf would wager his love of mammal flesh and twenty five cents that you cannot renounce this label for the mixed-nuts Ed-Boys!" ---- *Kevin: (cracking first) "Dork! Dork! Dork! Dork! Dorky! Dork!" (He stops and cracks his neck & back with a sigh) "Man that felt good!" ---- *Eddy: (getting to Jonny through jealousy) "What's that Plank? You want me to what? Move all your stuff to my house? You wanna boss me around instead? And hang around with someone with a normal sized head? You're a riot, pal o'mine!" Jonny: (snapping) "Nobody takes orders from this chunk of termite food except me!" Trivia *The habbits each person tries to give up to win the bet are: Ed: Eating gravy Edd: Using complex words (words with more than one syllable) Eddy: Shouting Rolf: Eating meat Jonny: Listening to Plank Kevin: Calling the Eds dorks *The names of some of the people who work on the show are on the lockers next to where Jimmy & Sarah keep their stuff. Along with the two little kids there's Bonni, Kylie, Jin, Zoe, Vince, Logan, Dan & Sue! The line-up includes Bonni Reid (color designer), Kylie Ellis (production manager), Zoe Borroz (production assistant) and Dan Sioui (producer). *Without meat, we learn that Rolf is incredibly weak. *Ed once again breaks the fourth wall by saying to the audience "Don't touch that dial, kids." *First appearance of the Peach Creek Community Pool. *We learn that Ed is allergic to butterscotch pudding. *The stack of coins that Ed is an amount of $3.25 if you count all the quarters. *This is the order of the kids losing the bet ** 6th place: Kevin Lost Because: Eddy kept taunting him and finally called him a Dork! Dorky Dorky dork DORK!! ** 5th place: Edd Lost Because: Eddy was editing the dictionary (more specifically, crossing words out) ** 4th place: Jonny Lost Because: Eddy was pretending to listen to Plank. ** 3rd place: Rolf Lost Because: Eddy was eating a succulent sausage and Rolf could handle the urger no more. ** 2nd place: Eddy Lost Because: He thought Ed had lost already and unknowingly yelled at the top of his lungs. ** Winner: Ed Won Because: He thought the butterscotch pudding was gravy, making Eddy think he won, and make Eddy lose. Category:Episodes